gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimetite
Mimetite was the original fusion of Sapphire and Ice. She was replaced by Ajoite. Appearance Even though both Sapphire and Ice have blue color pallets, Mimetite has tangerine skin. She has 3 oval shaped eyes, the left being dark blue, the right being turquoise, and the middle being orange. Mimetite has plump lips and her facial structure strikingly resembles Opal. Mimetite has wavy Princeton colored hair that is tied back with a red band. Mimetite has a circular torso with a downward ginger orange triangle on it and tiger orange sides on the torso while the middle being tangerine. Mimetite has a white sash and a knee length skirt, her skirt is orange with a dark amber star on top. Mimetite has white stockings with orange knee pads and she has scarlet orange shoes. Mimetite has round shoulder pads and round "joint" like shoulder pads for elbows. Mimetite has 4 arms with each having short gloves. Personality Nothing is known about Mimetite's personality yet. Abilities Mimetite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they would have formed Auralite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they would have formed Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl, they would have formed Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby and Lapis Lazuli, they would have formed Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl, they would have formed Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they would have formed Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they would have formed Sogdianite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl, they would have formed Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot, they would have formed Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Heliodor, they would have formed Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they would have formed Champagne Aura Quartz. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Mimetite can rotate her arms completely independent of the rest of her body.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149568601712/i-know-she-doesnt-exist-anymore-but-mimetite-has * Cryokinesis: She has control over Ice's and Sapphire's cryokinesis. * Healing: Mimetite possesses Ice's healing ability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Mimetite is a variety of Apatite, and although it is commonly yellow it may also red, brown and red-brown, but when yellow also embodies many of the attributes of Golden Apatite. * It may help you if you have a large amount of responsibility so that you feel comfortable with managing this part of your life. * It has crystal meanings that may encourage you to feel a sense of adventure, and it is a protective stone that may particularly aid you if you are doing channeling. * It will help to enhance your communication from spirit and aid you to relate what was channeled with precision and clarity. * It is an interesting stone that is said to specifically have an effect on the area where it is located at the time, and it is known to make where it resides into an energy vortex, creating renewal and rejuvenation. Gemstones References Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Retired/Replaced Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Sapphire Fusions